abyssal overlord
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: gnarl finds a young naruto after being beaten and abandoned in the woods and takes him to raise to become the 10th overlord rated for lemons and mature language dark smart heartless evil demon lord lvl naru naruxharem


_Hello everyone and welcome to abyssal overlord this is my first overlord fanfic so to all the overlord fans out there please cut me some slack I will try and put things from the game in but I won't go out of my way to do so. And now let's commence_

_Don't own Naruto or overlord idiots_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Thinking_

Talking

_Chapter 0 edit_

_(Gnarl's p.o.v)_

He was in a very horrible mood the reason was he was walking through a disgustingly beautiful forest. The five idiots and the silent blue minion bio he had brought with him weren't helping a bit he knew he should have brought giblet along at least then he'd have someone bearable to talk with.

Now you're probably asking why he the minion master and trusted advisor of the great overlord of evil was doing in the middle of a forest the reason for that was very simple... the overlord as powerful as he was. Had gotten killed by some and now after almost a hundred fifty years of searching he they had found his last living descendent but he was almost dead so they were going to collect him.

_(Normal p.o.v)_

Laying on the ground of the forest was a small five year old boy covered in cuts and his own blood and barely breathing his name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the child who had the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed into him at birth by the Yondaime Hokage who's final request was for him to be seen as a hero but his wish was to be denied when his predecessor and now successor took up the title of Kage once more and announced the truth about what happened to the demon the villagers demanded so he passed a law making it so that no one could tell those that didn't know about those too young to know the truth under the penalty of death.

Unfortunately it didn't stop the villagers from treating him badly, keeping their kids away from him, overcharging him or when they get drunk they attacked him even the people at the orphanages that he was put into neglected him and treated him badly and on his fifth birthday they kicked him out onto the streets unfortunately for him the day was also the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and when the villagers saw Naruto on the street during the festival they got angry that the "demon" that killed their beloved leader would show it's face and tried to kill him.

Fortunately Naruto managed to escape from the angry mob but not without being injured he still even had a kunai that a ninja threw at him sticking out of his shoulder and slightly deep cuts that would have killed him if not for his accelerated healing factor from Kyuubi.

When Gnarl and the minions "so this is our new overlord eh? He seems a little on the small side doesn't he?" Gnarl said looking at the blond haired boy "ah but everything starts out small" came bio who went to look at their new master's wounds

"Hmm... very strange" the blue one said "what is there something wrong?" Gnarl asked curious if the new overlord would die

".no. Even if I hadn't come he would have made a complete recovery and I believe I sense our old ally Kyra sealed in him" with this news Gnarl smirked and said "this is good but it is a matter for another time for now we must get our lord back to the tower" the old brown said and with a nod from the blue they used their magic to lift the boy off the ground and carried him off into the darkness

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well here's the prologue hope you like it and here are answers to a few thing that will be asked

Edit: sorry about the alterations I was up pretty late when I wrote this originally and wanted to get it up and didn't think about it much

Edit2: sorry once again for the alterations I will explain some of the changes now

The reason why I removed the kitsune was because nothing I could think of went well in my mind so I removed them and added bio

Yes Kyuubi will be set free from the seal

It will not become a god Naruto fic where he goes from scared kid to kicking Bunta around with his eyes close in one night

Sex=** HELL YES BITCHES!**

Character bios:

Minions:

Gnarl: _minion master and the oldest minion he acts as the advisor to all overlords past and present. Over time he has learned how to use some rudimentary magic and can rival some blues in that particular area_

Bio_: a blue minion who during the time of the third overlord the fairy mistress Fay while pregnant during a mood swing she sent out a bolt of magic which struck him giving him enhanced intelligence and magical powers he quickly became the head medic and scientist to the overlord who wished this had happened sooner... during the pregnancies of his other two mistresses. He is the fourth oldest minion. He is also known as the blue one_

Giblet:_ a brown minion head of the minion special ops and forge master he likes smashing things, jumping up and down on them and making things to smashing things with. he is the second oldest minion_


End file.
